1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inductor elements, and particularly relates to an inductor element that is applied as an antenna coil for near field communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of this type of element is disclosed in Patent Document 1. According to this related art, an antenna coil includes a magnetic core and a coil that is wound therearound in the longitudinal direction of the magnetic core. The antenna coil is fabricated by winding, around a ferrite core, a resin film that is made of polyimide or the like and has a coil pattern printed thereon.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-35464